Flaring Flames
by lunarshores
Summary: A collection of unrelated MarcoAce drabbles. Varied settings. Chapter 11: Cavemen. Set as complete but will be updated as I get prompts or ideas.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'll be posting any MarcoAce drabbles I write here. Drabbles come from prompts on Tumblr or random plot bunnies. Not beta'd, usually quickly written. Nothing else will be updated until after MarcoAce week (starts Sunday), but I will be posting oneshots for that, though probably not all seven OTL I'll mark this as complete, but I will update it when I have new drabbles.**

**Prompt: Embarrassed Ace in nurse outfit and perverted old man Marco XD**

Ace drew the blanket more tightly around his chest and cracked open his door. He glanced furtively around the hallway, checking that the coast was clear, before dashing next door to Marco's room. Ace burst into the room without knocking and slammed the door behind him. In his haste, the blanket loosened around his shoulders, revealing flashes of his outfit. Marco looked up from his desk, surprised at the sudden intrusion and decided that he must be dreaming. That was the only logical conclusion to what was before him. Ace's relaxed grip on the blanket showed glimpses of white and red. White stockings clung unevenly near Ace's knees, drawing attention to the red stilettos the younger man wore. The slightly crooked nurse's cap contrasted with Ace's dark hair.

"What the hell is this contraption?" Ace waved a scarlet garter belt in frustration, allowing the blanket to slide forgotten off his shoulders, letting Marco see the entirety of his costume. "Why does this stupid outfit have to be so damn complicated? There's like fifteen pieces of clothing, and I'm still not sure why-"

Marco tuned out him out as he leisurely took in the full view. The other man was wearing the skimpiest nurse outfit Marco had ever seen. The low cut white dress barely covered the curve of his ass, allowing anyone to see quite clearly that the garter was part of a matching set, as if the sheer fabric didn't give enough away. Red bows with white cross pins decorated the traditional white cap, the tops of the stockings, and the base of the deep neckline.

Ace trailed off when he finally noticed Marco staring at him and blushed almost the same color as the garter he was still clutching. He instinctively backed up against the closed door.

"Um... Thatch...I lost..." He stammered, his eyes widening as Marco got up from his desk. Ace swallowed audibly as Marco drew closer.

"I-lost-a-bet-to-Thatch-I-have-to-wear-this-to-dinner-Izo-gave-it-to-me-then-he -vanished-and-" Marco put a finger to Ace's lips, stopping the confused rush of words.

"It's a garter belt, yoi. It's used to keep your stockings up."

Ace's eyes lit up in comprehension, but before he could try to adjust his falling hosiery, Marco caught his wrists and pinned them to the door with one hand. He drew the garter from Ace's slackening grip and threw it across the room. The older man smirked at the shocked expression on Ace's face.

"But you won't be needing it tonight."

The next morning Ace woke up alone in Marco's bed. He stretched leisurely, wincing a bit at the soreness in his lower back but then grinned smugly. After finding his clothes from the previous night had mysteriously vanished, Ace snuck back to his room to get dressed. He dreaded meeting Thatch and Izo after failing to uphold his end of the bargain, but for some reason they never mentioned the missed bet.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is for the MarcoAce week on tumblr day 5. The theme was dancing. I wrote this while procrastinating writing day 4 yesterday, so it was kind of unplanned XD **

"Happy Birthday, Ace!" Luffy yelled and laughed in his absolutely delighted way, hugging him tightly as Ace tried to blink the sleep from his eyes. "I'm so glad Ace was born. Here!" He thrust an envelope at Ace. Every year it was the same. Luffy would burst into his room as soon as the sun was peeking above the horizon. This behavior would have been annoying any day, but the day after New Year's Eve parties, it was just plain cruel.

Ace looked warily at the cheerful red envelope held out to him by his little brother. The anticipatory expression on Luffy's face made him even more reluctant to open his birthday present. Luffy's presents were always unique, and while they usually turned out to be exactly what Ace needed later, they were often troublesome in the beginning. With Christmas so close to his birthday, this time of year tended to be a little hectic.

He was still recovering from the orphaned bear cub that Luffy had given him for Christmas. Luckily, Luffy had managed to mix up Ace's and Law's presents (how did someone mistakenly give someone else a _bear cub_?), and Ace's gift had become a much more manageable leather jacket. Now he just had to worry where his younger brother had come up with the money for that. Luffy still hadn't given him a straight answer. All in all, Ace wasn't sure he wanted to open his latest gift.

Still, the hopeful look his brother was giving him was impossible to turn down, and Ace anything but a coward, so he accepted the envelope with his usual cocky smirk and opened it. Inside the unintelligible handdrawn card, was a gift card for six weeks of free ballroom dance lessons. At a gay bar. It was no secret Ace swung both ways, but still. And why _ballroom dancing_ of all things? Ace groaned internally, looking at Luffy's excited expression.

"Isn't it awesome! Bon-chan is going to teach the class, and he told me he'd make sure you got special instruction. It's at Iva-chan's place! He's trying something new." Great. There was absolutely no way he'd get out of this, if Luffy's friend owned the place. The first lesson was next week.

oOo

Luckily, it wasn't required to dress up for the lessons. There was just no way Ace would put on a tie _and_ go to dancing lessons. He loved his little brother, but there were limits. Ace reluctantly went to Kamabakka about five minutes before the lesson was supposed to start. These people did take care of Luffy, after all, so he at least had to pretend to be excited. How did Luffy come up with such ridiculous gifts anyway? He sighed and trudged through the door. Of the dozen or so people there almost all of them were at least twice his age and came with someone. Great.

Ace walked past the empty bar over to the dance floor, where he was instantly greeted by Luffy's friends.

"Ace-boy, how good of you to make it!" Iva said, "It's always nice to see some young faces at one of these."

"Thank you for taking care of my brother," Ace said politely, not mentioning anything about the dance class.

Bon Clay spun over enthusiastically, dragging an obviously reluctant man over.

"Ace, here's your partner! He also has no one to dance the dances of love with!" Bon Clay shouted, ignoring Ace's and the blond's mortification and the curious stares of the other students. He spun off again, this time with Iva in tow, without introducing the two. Ace examined his new partner covertly. He might be a bit older than Ace, but damn, he was hot. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I'm going to kill them, yoi," the blond said under his breath, still bothered by the curious stares of the others, before holding out a hand to Ace, "I'm Marco."

Ace smiled and shook the offered hand. "Ace. Did you also get forced into coming?"

Marco grimaced. "Yeah, it was a Christmas gift from my brothers. They seem to think I need to get out more. I couldn't get out of it." Marco blushed. "Not that I don't get out. I get out plenty."

Well, this evening was looking better and better. Ace grinned at the agitated man.

"Same here. Well, about the brother at least. It was a birthday present. My brother is friends with the owner." Ace made a show of stretching his arms above his head, moaning as he did so. He noticed Marco eyes latch onto the movement. Definitely promising.

"Want to come on the dance floor?" Marco blinked at him. "It looks like the lesson is about to start." Ace pointed where the others were gathering around Iva and Bon.

"O-oh... right." Marco barely had a chance to answer before Ace grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where the others were clustered.

"Alright everyone! Let's get started. We're going to do a basic waltz today," Iva said, "Let's start off by getting into the basic position with your partner." Ace tuned out the instruction and tugged Marco closer, putting one hand on his shoulder and adjusting his grip on the hand he'd yet to let go of. Marco was even more unbalanced by the sudden movement than Ace had hoped and his palm landed squarely on Ace's ass.

"You've got the right idea, but I think it's supposed to go a little higher up." Ace smiled flirtatiously. "It's a shame, though."

Ace smirked at the flustered blond, who hastily corrected his grip but pulled him a bit closer than Bon-chan was demonstrating with Iva, blushing madly. Marco regained his composure much faster than Ace expected, and leaned in to whisper in Ace's ear.

"Don't think you're the only one who can play that game, brat." His lips just brushed Ace's ear as he pulled away, at the same time his leg slide between Ace's, following the steps that Bon and Iva was describing to the class.

Ace had definitely underestimated ballroom dancing, but he should have known. Luffy's gifts always turned out to be the best.

**Reviews are always appreciated ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Drabble request by phoenix0725. MarcoAce Prostitute AU. It kind of grew really big o.O Not beta'd, so please point out any mistakes.**

Ace trudged down the familiar streets, feeling lost. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry, but even though that was the would only bring him more trouble, he couldn't seem to make his feet go any faster or take a more direct route. Still, even by the most circuitous route Ace could come up with, he would be there soon. He swallowed hard and unconsciously rubbed his damp palms on his shorts.

It hadn't seemed so bad until he'd started on his way. Still anything was better than Luffy being in this situation. Ace's resolve strengthened at the thought of his little brother being in this position, and he turned down the street where the brothel he'd been assigned to lied without any more detours. After all, he volunteered for this; it wasn't that big of a deal, right?

Another bout of nerves hit him as he reached the door, and Ace found himself lingering before it, relishing in the muggy heat of the night and even the putrid smell of the city streets.

"Ace?" The familiar voice startled him out of his momentary fugue, causing him to jump. "What are you doing in this part of town so late at night?"

"M-Marco!" Ace yanked his hand away from the dilapidated, unmarked door he'd been about to open and turned towards Marco. "N-nothing! I was just… you know… out for a walk?"

"It would be a bit more believable if you told me instead of asked, yoi." Marco smiled warmly at the now blushing Ace, though it did not quite reach his eyes. He grabbed Ace's shoulder and turned him firmly away from the dreaded door.

"But-Marco… I have to—" Though he protested, Ace let himself be lead away with no resistance.

"Not anymore, you don't. Now you're coming with me to get a cup of coffee, before I take you home." Ace gave in easily, relief washing through him at the interruption. But now they might come for Luffy. He stopped in the middle of the street, slipping his wrist out of Marco's grasp.

"I can't, Marco, I have to go. You don't understand, if I don't Luffy will—" He cut off as soon as Marco raised a hand.

"Do you trust me, yoi?" Ace blinked at the unexpected question, then nodded slowly. He'd not known Marco very long, having just met him a few weeks ago, but Ace couldn't deny he'd felt at ease with Marco instantly. Sure, he was clearly neck deep in some sort of illegal activity, but he and Luffy weren't exactly innocent of that either. He knew Marco had a strong sense of honor, and that was far more important in terms of trust.

"Then you're going to come with me, drink some damn coffee, and tell me why you were about to enter one of Blackbeard's most infamous brothels." He took advantage of Ace's shock at both his knowledge and Marco's rare show of emotion and dragged him down the street towards a dingy 24 hour diner down the street.

After a bleary-eyed woman brought them their coffee, Marco took a sip and grimaced at the tepid, bitter brew. He looked up at Ace expectantly, but Ace found himself at a loss for words. How was he supposed to tell Marco, whom he admired so much, that he had been planning to sell himself to ensure his brother's freedom? He didn't have time for this. He should be heading home to pack up. They'd definitely have to skip town, though even that might not be enough to keep them safe. Marco sighed at his sudden return of nerves.

"Whatever it is, I promise you it will be okay." When Ace still didn't respond, his thoughts still swirling madly, Marco smiled fondly at him and continued. "How about I guess? It's pretty common for that scumbag to scam people into debt and then force them to work for him. Was that what happened to you?"

"Pretty much." Ace stared down at the table, not wanting Marco to see the shame in his eyes. "He wanted Luffy instead of me, though. I wouldn't let him. God, we were so stupid to trust that man."

A warm hand cupped his cheek, forcing him to meet the other man's eyes. Instead of the ridicule he expected to read there, he saw only something warm but undefinable. Ace found he couldn't pull his gaze from Marco's, and the moment stretched until the waitress slammed sugar and artificial creamer on the table. Marco snapped back his hand, leaving Ace vaguely unsettled at the loss of contact.

Marco cleared his throat. "It's not your fault. That bastard doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. Even if you'd gone through with it, he'd still come after your brother. He has no honor." Ace raised his eyebrows at the vehemence in Marco's tone. He'd never seen him drop the calm facade he showed the world before today. "Anyway, you won't have to worry about him anymore, yoi. You should have come to me sooner."

"And what exactly are you going to do about it? He's one of the most powerful men in the city!" A flicker of something passed over Marco's eyes, but it was gone before Ace could identify it. Marco pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Hey, Izo, there's a kid I know that's entangled with Blackbeard." Ace couldn't tell what the man on the other side said, but he was dying to know what could turn the normally imperturbable man to blush like that.

"Yes, that kid." Marco hissed into the phone, but not quietly enough he couldn't hear. Something about him had made Marco blush? He stared at Marco with wide eyes.

"I'm with him now." Marco paused, starting to regain his composure. "Yeah, as much as I'd like to deal with it myself, it's probably best." Marco sighed, his free hand clenching on the table. "Okay, then I'll just walk him home, yoi." Ace was dying to know whatever was said next, since it turned Marco's whole face red. A cocky smirk made its way to his face, and, despite everything, he was oddly glad this whole horrible series of events happened. Marco sputtered a goodbye and hurriedly hung up.

"That's it?" Ace couldn't believe it was that easy.

"It helps to be Whitebeard's right hand man in situations like this," Marco said, without looking up from the table. Ace's jaw dropped. No wonder it was that easy. Whitebeard was the only man Teach feared. He'd known Marco was probably involved in one of the city's gangs, but he'd never expected him to be one of the most powerful men in the city.

Marco sighed and threw some bills on the table to pay for their mostly untouched coffee, still avoiding Ace's gaze. Ace thought back to the embarrassed looks when the man on the other side of the phone had talked about him and regained his smirk. He certainly couldn't let tonight end without getting to the bottom of that. They both stood up and headed for the door, Ace following closely behind Marco.

"Well, I'll walk you—." Marco turned back to Ace and stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Ace's proximity. Ace smirked when Marco's eyes immediately dropped to his lips before snapping back up. He wrapped one arm around Marco's neck for balance and leaned in to whisper breathily into his ear.

"Thank you." Marco shuddered at the feeling of Ace's lips ever-so-lightly brushing his ear. Ace backed up and immediately started walking towards home, knowing Marco would follow as soon as he'd gathered up his wits. Ace grinned to himself. He'd probably pay for teasing him like that, but as Marco rushed to catch up, he was unrepentant, even as his wrist was grasped tightly, and he was spun back around. Tonight was definitely looking up.


	4. Chapter 4

**For imperialmint****on tumblr: ****Hair/Makeup Stylist and Actor/Model!AU Beta'd by phoenix0725 (thank her for this having any closure XD)**

Ace stared in morbid fascination at the obviously pineapple-inspired hairstyle the blond in front of him was sporting. He wondered what the man - was is Marco?- had done to deserve that. And how he'd managed to leave the house without knowing someone had pranked him.

"... So can you manage to get Ace's hair to have more of a business feel?" Ace had been ignoring the conversation in favor of examining the bizarre hairstyle of the man his brother was talking to, but jerked his attention back to what Sabo was saying at that.

"You can't mean to have him do my hair! He hasn't even noticed the atrocity that happened to his." He gestured to the hair stylist, glaring at Sabo. He might nominally be his boss- he was the photographer after all- but he was still his brother. He had no qualms about refusing such a ridiculous request.

Sabo smacked him across the head. "Marco happens to be the most respected hair stylist in the city. If he says his hair is trendy that way then it by no means resembles tropical fruit. We're lucky to have him agree to this, since we're independent," he hissed at Ace, but not so quietly that Marco couldn't hear. He looked a bit pained.

"Wait, he did it like that on purpose? And you want _him_ to do my hair. We'll lose what little support we've gained!"

"Yes, it's on purpose! And it is an honor to have him do your hair for this shoot. He only accepts for talented people.

"You obviously think it's weird too! I never said out loud that it looked like a pineapple, but you clearly said it looked like a tropical fruit." Ace tried to keep his tone low, but he was still sure the man heard him, though his expression did not change

"Can we just get started, yoi?" Marco said with an even tone. Ace snickered silently, mouthing "yoi" at Sabo behind Marco's back, earning him another smack.

"Of course! Don't mind him, he has no eye for these sort of things. We're still working on his professional attitude." Sabo tried to make up for their blunder, though Marco didn't seem too mad about it.

"He sounds exactly like my brothers." Marco grimaced to himself, the only show of emotion Ace had seen from him so far. "They never let me live this hairstyle down. Don't worry about it."

He guided Ace to sit down in a nearby chair and started unpacking his tools. He looked at Ace critically. "A business feel, you said?" He asked Sabo, once more leaving Ace out of the conversation.

"Yeah, if you can manage that with this idiot. We have suit shots to do today." He left to go set up the studio for the shoot, ignoring the pleading glances Ace sent his way.

Marco met Ace's eyes for the first time as he picked up his scissors and a comb. There was something in his gaze that made it suddenly hard to breathe. He turned Ace towards the mirror and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"You're lucky I like you, brat." Ace shuddered at the feeling of Marco's breath in his ear, their gazes still locked in the mirror. "Otherwise, this would go much worse for you." Ace gulped as Marco smirked at him and began to cut.

And that was how Ace became famous for his cutting edge hairstyle that in no way resembled a tomato. The suits sold out within the hour after the photos went viral. Sabo still hadn't stopped laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Written for Chess (****inviting-nonsenseworld) ****on tumblr. Prompt was met in detention. Hope you enjoy!**

Smoker took the school's rule book from him and casually tossed into the trash as they walked down the hallway. "You won't be needing that shit. No one follows it anyway. Just don't kill the brats, and you'll be fine. Don't take them lightly. We're short three teachers today because they're all in the hospital." Smoker halted abruptly and looked Marco over, lighting up another cigar to add to the one already in his mouth. In the middle of a high school hallway. "You look like you can take care of yourself." What the hell kind of high school was this? Marco was feeling less and less sure he should have taken this job.

"Yes, I practice judo and aikido regularly, yoi." Marco managed, seeing as how some response seemed to be expected. Smoker grunted and resumed his headlong march through the halls.

"Well, maybe you'll last longer than the last substitute teacher. He was out within a week and refused to come back." Smoker grimaced. "Garp doesn't really help things. He scares away all the interviewees." Marco smiled weakly, remembering his terrifying interview with the old principal. The bell rang, causing Marco to jump. Smoker sighed in irritation, as students began pouring out into the halls

"Anyway, I know I'm supposed to show you around and all that shit, but I have to go make sure no one blows up the make-up chem lab. At least Portagas is in detention for blowing up the first try at this lab." Smoker halted outside one of the now empty classrooms. "Anyway, can you take detention today? I think he's the only one, so you might be able to manage. The kid's hopeless, but if you can handle him by yourself for an hour, you'll do just fine here."

"I'm sure can handle that, yoi." Marco was a bit irritated the other man seemed so skeptical. This wasn't his first job, after all, and even if this was a school for problem children, how much trouble could one student give him? Smoker looked at him dubiously, then sighed.

"There's really no choice. Trial by fire, I guess. Kid has to be here by 4:00 and detention gets out at 5:00. Someone should be ready to give you a tour by then. " Smoker handed him a couple cigars. "Here, you're probably going to need these." With that, he was gone, leaving Marco to open the door and wait for his new charge.

oOo

It was ten minutes past four, when Marco decided Smoker had taken him to the wrong classroom. Just as he was about to get up from leaning against the front desk and go in search of someone who could tell him where he was supposed to go, a student strolled through the door. At least Marco supposed he was a student. He had the uniform on at any rate, though his shorts rode far too low despite two non regulation belts, and his shirt was completely undone.

Marco was beginning to wonder if that _was_ dresscode, since Smoker had done the same. He certainly wouldn't complain if it was. Dress shirts were so constricting, and the view wasn't bad either. Marco immediately halted that train of thought. He was old enough to be this boy's father, even if he weren't his teacher. Still his eyes lingered long enough for the kid to notice.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" The brat practically spat out the question, then seemed to notice he was not who he was expecting. "Actually, who the hell are you? What happened to Ol' Smokey?"

"I believe he's overseeing the make-up chemistry lab. My name is Marco. I'm the new substitute teacher." He held out his hand to the hostile brat, ignoring the way he bristled and then his confusion at the gesture. Surely in a school that didn't require you button up your shirt, he could get away with having the kids call him by his first name? "I was wondering if it was common to leave your shirt unbuttoned here."

"What, do you have a problem with the way I dress?" Marco wondered the last time an authority figure had bothered to have a pleasant conversation with the boy.

"No, yoi. Actually, I was wondering because it looks far more comfortable. I hate these shirts." The brat finally took his hand and shook it, looking vaguely bewildered.

"Portagas D. Ace." Ace withdrew his hand slowly. "Aren't you nervous at being with me? The last new teacher nearly wet himself when he first oversaw my detention." He had lost the hostile tone and now just seemed curious. Marco smiled inwardly. Whatever Smoker thought, there was a good kid in there still.

"If I couldn't handle a brat like you, I'd quit on the spot, yoi." Ace smirked cockily at him, making Marco's stomach flip.

"Oh~?" If he hadn't been trained, he never would have seen the attack coming, but before either of them really registered what had happened, Marco had Ace firmly pinned against the desk, his thighs trapped between Marco's, wrist trapped in one hand above Ace's head, with Marco's other hand pinned in between their bodies resting on Ace's bare abs. Marco immediately withdrew from the compromising position, fighting to keep a blush from his cheeks, and let Ace up.

"Not bad, for an old man," Ace said, his smirk never wavering, despite his obvious defeat, "We should spar sometime." As he looked down on Ace splayed on the teacher's desk, Marco started regretting taking this job for all sorts of new reasons. He picked up the cigars from the desk and began idly rolling them between his hands. Somehow he doubted Smoker had meant this when he said he'd need them.

Ace's eyes fell on the the cigars, and he grinned widely. He reached into his shorts, causing them to slip a little further, and pulled out a lighter. He flicked it open and leaned toward Marco.

"Need a light?"


	6. Chapter 6

**This was for anon on tumblr, who ended up getting the College!au. I should just give up on keeping them around five hundred words OTL**

Marco sighed as yet another student gave him a weird look and moved past him to sit on a different row. He didn't know how he let Pops convince him to finally go to get a degree. Sure, he'd always kind of wanted to get a proper business degree, but he could learn this stuff on his own. Besides the looks all of the kids gave him made him feel old. No one had sat anywhere near him, even though Marco was in the front row.

Thatch would mock him for sure for caring what a bunch of kids thought. Marco grimaced. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but he couldn't help he got out his supplies, as the professor walked into the classroom. Marco wouldn't let some judgemental kids get in the way of his learning.

A few minutes before the class was due to start, a kid rushed up to the empty row beside Marco. He grinned at Marco and sat down next to him.

"Hey, it's okay if I sit here, right?" Marco nodded slowly, a bit stunned by the sudden companionship. His eyes traveled briefly over the tousled black hair, piercing gray eyes, and chiseled form. And were those freckles? "Cool. It's weird the front row is so empty today, but lucky for us I guess. " His grin widened and Marco felt himself return it. "My name is Ace, by the way." He reached out a hand.

"Marco." Marco grabbed the offered hand and shook it, ignoring the spark he felt at the contact. Attractive or not, Ace was a kid, and Marco had never felt more conscious of his age. Besides how likely was it that he'd be into guys?

"I think I've scared them all off," Marco said dryly, as they let go. Ace looked him up and down leisurely, making Marco fight the urge to squirm.

"You don't look the least bit scary. In fact, I'm surprised you aren't surrounded by girls." Marco snorted.

"Just as well they're all avoiding me then." Ace raised a brow at that, then smiled to himself. Marco was regretting his earlier annoyance. Whatever had lead to the only empty seats near the front being near him, he was thankful for since it had lead to Ace sitting next to him.

Ace tilted his head still examining him, then smirked cockily. "Perhaps they're just worried whatever happened to your hair is contagious." He nudged Marco playfully with his shoulder. He snickered at the offended look on Marco's face.

"Don't get all ruffled, old man. I like your hair." Ace paused a beat then added, "Pineapple is my favorite fruit." Marco swatted the back of his head, though he wasn't truly annoyed. Somehow, even though he'd been feeling self conscious about his age just a moment before, he didn't really mind Ace's comment.

"Mind your manners, brat."

Ace put a hand on Marco's shoulder. "Seriously though, their loss. You seem pretty cool." He grinned cheekily. "Maybe you can always scare them off, and you won't have to worry about saving my seat next time."

"Next time?" Marco felt a rush when he got Ace to blush. The inner voice reminding him that Ace was still a kid, had long ago been silenced, and he wasn't sure he missed it.

"Well-we could... that is- I mean, if you want-" Before Ace had recovered, the professor cleared his throat and the class quieted down. As he began introducing himself, Marco playfully nudged Ace with his shoulder and smiled gently, trying to convey he was only teasing. Ace's eyes widened a bit, before he faked an exaggerated pout, crossing his arms and turning away from Marco.

Marco laughed inwardly at his display. He ripped a sheet of paper out of his notebook as quietly as possible, and started writing.

_**Sorry, but you're just too cute when you're flustered.**_

Marco hastily scratched that out, cursing mentally at himself.

_**Sorry, I'd like you to sit next to me next time. I'll save you a seat, regardless of whether or not they're all still creeped out by me. Besides, you deserve it for the comment about my hair. **_

Ace relented from his feigned indignation to see what Marco had written. He scowled at it briefly before smiling delightedly, swiping Marco's pen from the far side of their table, his shoulder sliding across Marco's chest. He almost hit his head on Marco's chin on the way back, but Marco's reflexes were good enough that Ace's hair just brushed against his throat and chin. Marco could now attest that he smelled even better than he looked, which wasn't helping his ability to pay attention to the syllabus at all.

Ace smiled at him sheepishly, then began scribbling a reply.

Marco watched perplexedly as Ace scribbled out most of the note he'd just written before handing it over.

_**You deserve all hair comments, since you wear your hair like that on purpose. **_

Underneath that, scratched out but still readily readable was the rest.

_**You should do a better job scratching out if you don't want something to still be legible. I'll forgive you if you take me out for coffee after this lecture is over. I have a feeling we'll need the caffeine anyway with the professor.**_

He read it quickly then looked up in shock. Ace just winked and smirked at his stupefaction. Marco relax and returned the smirk then checked the clock. Still forty minutes to go. He groaned quietly making Ace, who noticed the direction of his gaze, laugh softly at his was going to be a long class.

**Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was for dragonsnightmare on tumblr. It was the penpal prompt. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Hi Marco,**_

_**You might not hear from me for awhile. Just thought I should let you know. Don't worry, I'll sort everything out ******* **__**soon. Your letters **__**are ************* **__**mean a lot to me, but you shouldn't reply to this until you hear from me. With everything else, I'll be moving, so I wouldn't get them anyway. **_

_******Your friend,**_

_**Ace**_

Marco sighed as he finished reading the letter for maybe the thousandth time since he'd gotten it two months ago. It had arrived already wrinkled and smudged and had what Marco hoped both were and were not tear stains, depending on his mood. By this point, it was a wonder he could still make out the words. Marco had tried all of the tricks he found on the internet to figure out what was scratched out but to no avail.

He was pretty sure Ace had almost signed it with love, but that was all he got. Even that could just be wishful thinking. He took off his reading glasses, trying to focus on the news and put such thoughts aside. It didn't really help, since he had the letter memorized.

His family was starting to get worried about him. Thatch had told him the other day that he needed to get over Ace. After all, they'd never even met. He didn't even know what Ace looked like, since they'd never gotten around to exchanging pictures. Marco smiled wistfully, remembering how mad he'd been at Izo when he'd signed Marco up for a random penpal. Now two years later, he was pining away for a man he'd never met, whom he had no way of contacting, or even knowing for sure if he was alright. The letter sure didn't sound like everything was alright.

Ace wasn't too good at hiding his feelings, even through letters, so Marco had been certain he'd returned his feelings. Marco had been just about to insist that they meet each other when the final letter had arrived.

Marco huffed at his morse thoughts and threw the letter into the drawer where he kept all of Ace's letters, slamming it shut. It was too late to dwell on such things. He should just go to bed.

He'd just pulled off his shirt when the doorbell rang. Marco sighed in irritation. At this hour it had to be Thatch.

"Why can't that idiot ever make it to _his_ house when he's drunk? Mine is no closer..." Marco muttered to himself as he made his way to the door, not bothering to put on a shirt. He opened the door without looking.

"Damn it, Thatch! Go home when-" Marco cut off abruptly at the realization that young man on his doorstep was most definitely not Thatch. Disheveled black hair framed his freckled face, and piercing grey eyes stared at Marco warily. The black T-shirt he was wearing hugged his torso tightly, allowing Marco to clearly see his well defined abs. Despite Marco's earlier depression he couldn't help but notice how attractive he was.

"Um... Sorry to bother you so late, but is Marco here?" The man shifted his weight nervously from foot to foot, biting his lower lip. He adjusted the backpack slung over one shoulder, as he examined Marco curiously.

"I'm Marco, yoi. Can I help you?" The man's eyes widened, and he stood completely still for first time since Marco opened the door.

"M-Marco?" He dropped his backpack to the ground as he reached towards Marco then obviously thought better of the gesture. "It's Ace... I'm so sorr-"

Before he could finish the apology, Marco grabbed his shoulders and pulled him into his arms cutting off his exclamation of surprise by pressing their lips firmly together. He shouldn't he knew, since he didn't know Ace's feelings, but he couldn't help himself. Ace was _here_.

His vague concerns were completely banished when Ace simply melted into him like all the tension of whatever had kept him busy these two months was completely gone and his eyes fluttered closed. Marco couldn't bring himself to close his eyes just yet, wanting to burn the image of Ace into his mind.

Ace wrapped an arm around Marco's neck, and slid his other hand teasingly down Marco's bare chest. Marco gasped as Ace passed lightly over his nipple, letting Ace slip his tongue into his mouth. Marco bite it lightly, making Ace groan, before returning the gesture. The kiss deepened, both of them completely forgetting they were on his front stoop for anyone to see.

Marco let his hands wander down Ace's back, coming to rest on his hips, as their tongues continued to caresses each other. He pulled Ace tightly against him, relishing in the contact he'd been longing for for well over a year. Ace seemed to feel the same way, both hands clutched tightly in Marco' hair.

Eventually, they had to part for air. Marco rested his head in the crook of Ace's neck, content to just breath in his scent. They panted heavily as a comfortable silence fell over them.

When he had caught his breath, Ace said "We should probably go inside. The neighbors..." He slowly untangled himself from Marco and picked up his bag. "That is if you want me to. I could go. I don't want to bother you or anything."

Marco chuckled, feeling more relaxed than he had in months and grabbed Ace's wrist, dragging him inside before closing and locking the door.

"After that you still think I'm going to let you out of my sight? Especially, since you disappeared for months. Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He guided Ace to the couch and sat next to him, keeping his light hold on to Ace's wrist. He'd be happy if he never had to let go.

"I'm really sorry about that." Ace grinned at him sheepishly, then yawned.

"You can tell me about it in the morning, yoi." Macro smiled at him, unable to keep a grin from his face at Ace's sleepy expression. "For now, let's just go to bed."


	8. Chapter 8

**For anon on tumblr. MarcoAce Vampire Au**

The incessant pounding of the music, the blinding lights, and the smell of alcohol and hundreds of sweaty people battered Ace's senses. He hated clubs. Still, they were one of the best places to find prey, so they were a necessary evil. He really didn't understand the people who went there _willingly_.

Ace never went to the same club twice in a year, so he moved often, trying to keep a low profile. It wouldn't do to have his presence be more than rumors after all. This particular club was special, though, so he had been scoping out this one for two weeks. Ace had a specific target in mind this, and he was determined to do this right.

His target moved through the crowd with ease, heading toward the back door. It was easy to pick him out of the crowd, since the man was tall enough to ensure his unique hairstyle stuck up well above the crowd. This was it.

Ace skillfully wound his way through the mass of people in a circuitous route, trying not to be obvious about following him. No one would notice in the press of people, but it never paid to let down your guard.

The door shut behind him, providing blissful relief from the relentless pounding, as he slid into the alleyway. The blond was leaning against the brick wall with his back to the entrance, checking his phone. He didn't even look up at the door slamming shut. Ace smirked. This would be almost too easy.

He pulled out his stake as silently as possible and crept toward the monster. Just as he was about to strike, the vampire spun around with inhuman speed, kicking him in the gut. Ace doubled over and backed away, trying to buy time to catch his breath, but the monster was too fast for him and landed another blow, this time to his jaw.

Still, all of his vampire fighting training wasn't for nothing. Ace might not be able to match their strength or speed but that didn't mean he was helpless. He threw a vial of holy water at the beast. Most of it missed, but enough landed on the vampire's arm to make him hiss and recoil. Ace used the window of time to knock the vampire to the ground, aiming for his heart with the stake.

Instead of the stake piercing his heart, however, it glanced off the ground. Before Ace could process what had happened, he found himself pinned by the monster now sitting on his lower body, both hands captured above his head. Before he could think to scream (not that anyone could help him), a hand was firmly clapped over his mouth.

"Well, well, what have we here? So young to be a hunter, yoi." Ace shivered instinctively as the blond leisurely licked up his neck. Ace tensed, but the expected bite didn't come. The vampire sat up slightly and looked down into Ace's eyes. The blue eyes staring down at him were mesmerizing, and Ace felt the rest of him relaxing against his will, though he managed to maintain his glare.

He chuckled darkly at Ace's expression. "Oh, feisty, aren't we?" The vampire looked around the empty alley.

"I take it you know how pointless it would be to scream right now, yes?"

Ace nodded reluctantly. The vampire smiled down at him, fangs glinting in the dim light, and removed the hand from his mouth. "Good, yoi. Let's be polite, then, shall we? I'm Marco."

When Ace just spat at him in reply, the vampire dodged neatly, his grip on Ace not wavering in the slightest, but instead of hitting him, Marco just laughed. Ace was puzzled. This was not normal vampire behavior.

"You are decades too young to take me on, brat. You might be good enough at kill small fry, but to think you could take on our family, much less _me_, was pure hubris. Now, your name yoi."

Ace sighed. So the crazy vampire wanted to talk? Fine. There was no reason not to tell him. It might even prolong his death long enough for him to make an escape. "Ace."

"Well met, Ace. Pops is expecting us, so we should be on our way, yoi. " Marco sat up pulling Ace with him, his eyes leisurely traveling Ace's body. He sighed. "Such a pity we have to rush."

**Reviews are always appreciated!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This one is a cowboy au for lollesblog (Smally) ^^ I wrote it as a warm up for Running on All Sixes, so if you read that as well hopefully there will be an update for that soon :'D**

"And why can't your men take care of this?" Marco asked, glaring at Shanks, who just ginned in return, his feet propped on top of his messy desk. "Or you for that matter, _Sheriff._"

"They're all out on other jobs. And I have to go drin- I'm busy too." Marco narrowed his eyes at his obvious cover up. "Besides, it's not often we have a deputy visiting from another town, much less the famous Marco the Phoenix. It'll promote inter-county cooperation. Or something."

Shanks got up from his desk, ignoring Marco's on impressed stare. "Surely guarding a freight train for fifteen miles isn't too much for a well know deputy like you. I'll even get you help." He open the door and yelled "Ace! I'm deputizing you."

Makino, Shank's secretary, jumped at the sudden noise. "But sir, he's in lock-up."

"Oh, right. Well, get him out."

"What about the charges?"

"Drop them. Kids will be kids." Shanks waved it off as Makino bit on her lower lip.

"But sir, he burnt down the entire-" Marco couldn't help but be curious now, but Shanks stopped Makino before he could find out just what was the cause of the smoke they'd seen from twenty miles off yesterday.

"Makino, do you really want that kid in jail?" Makino grinned and grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall.

"I'll have him right out, sir."

"You're giving me a known arsonist as help guarding a train full of dynamite?"

"No, you're guarding the gold in the last car. The dynamite is just for continuing the tracks up ahead."

"I think you're missing the point."

"He's a good hand with a gun and can manage a horse so well, you'd think he was train robber himself."

Marco raised a brow. "Is he?"

Shanks continued without acknowledging his remark. "I've known him and his brother since they were knee high to a grasshopper."

"That doesn't answer the-"

"What's all the noise about Shanks?" A young man entered the office, looking more than a bit disheveled from his time in hold up. His face was shadowed by the most absurd excuse for a hat Marco had ever seen and was dressed to ride, still in worn chaps from whenever they brought him in. His shirt was orange and covered in a black vest. He was buckling on a pair of twin pistols as he entered the room.

"Ace!" Shanks clapped the man on the back, grinning stupidly. "I'm deputizing you! Ain't that splendid?"

"What? I'm grateful for what you've done for Luffy, but I don't got any business being a deputy."

"Better than jail!" Shanks laughed uproariously. His grin didn't falter as he somehow shepherded both Marco and a protesting Ace towards the door.

"Your horse is right next to Marco's. He knows where you're going. Have fun, and remember if you don't do a good job it's back to hold up for you."

"But you aren't even bus-" The door slammed in their faces, the lock clicking decisively. They looked each other warily up and down, not moving from the door for a minute in silence before Ace sighed.

"There's no getting out of whatever it is, so we may as well go along with it," Ace said, then muttered almost too quietly to hear, "Damn drunkard." He offered his hand to Marco. "I'm Ace."

"Nice to meet you, I suppose. My name's Marco, yoi." He sighed as well. "Well, we might as well get going. We've got a long ride ahead of us."


	10. Chapter 10

**This is for anon on tumblr who got the space travelers au. For those of you who follow Running on All Sixes as well, first of all, thank you for your patience, and secondly, I just finished the scene I was having issues with, so you shouldn't have too much longer to wait. Sorry about the cliffhanger and then the slow update :'D**

Ace paced the floor of his ship, bored out of his mind. He enjoyed being a cargo runner, and it led to plenty of adventures, but he hated all of the waiting. How could it possibly take so long to send someone to check that he brought the right goods, arrange the transfer, and pay him, so he could get back to adventuring? Sure, the ship he was docked to this time was the biggest he'd ever seen, but even so, it couldn't take that long to get here.

"Inconsiderate, time-wasting, stuck-up idiots," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" a voice asked coolly. Ace barely managed to restrain an embarrassing shriek as he spun around to face the intruder. The blond man was just inside the door to the main living area of his ship, staring at him expressionlessly. A shiver ran down Ace's spine. Not for one second did he buy the apathetic look; not when his instincts were screaming danger.

Ace chose to address the obvious problem first, proud of himself for his even tone. "Thatch, how the hell did he get in here?" He looked warily at the stranger, who quirked a brow at his dismissal. Ace would have sworn he was inwardly laughing at him.

"Well, you were so impatient and bored, so I thought it was best just to let him in." Thatch managed to keep his serious tone but couldn't prevent himself from laughing at his little prank. Ace groaned inwardly. The new artificial intelligence ships were wonderful for company when traveling long distances alone, like he often did, but he often wished Thatch had less of a sense of humor. At least when the joke was on him.

"Bastard," Ace muttered, then turned to his guest, "You're here to inspect the cargo?"

"Yes, finally." The man smirked at him, and Ace fought off a blush. "I'm Marco, first mate of the Moby Dick."

"Ace, captain of the most obnoxious ship in existence. I'm sorry about that." Ace lowered his head in apology. Marco laughed, the sound running along Ace's nerves. He relaxed a bit; though the feeling of violence kept in check was still there, for some reason he didn't feel threatened. Ace grinned at Marco.

"So you have one of the new ships? I've heard they can be quite troublesome, yoi."

"Most of the time Thatch and I get along great. He likes pranks though, and since it is just me..."

"Ah, I could see where that could be a problem, yoi." Marco smiled at Ace, who caught himself staring into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen for a bit too long. He mentally shook himself out of it and cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the cargo is -"

"Ace, I've detected that your heart rate is unusually high. Are you feeling okay?" Again muffled laughter followed Thatch's announcement. Ace flushed bright red, spinning to the cargo door before he could see Marco's reaction to the obvious implication. He was going to chop the ship up and sell it for scrap parts.

"-right through here," he ground out, "Thatch, you clearly are in need of a tune up. We'll have to take you into the shop after this." Feeling sure a trip to the dreaded mechanic would shut up his friend for at least a while, he led Marco to his order, still avoiding eye contact.

"We can just beam it over to you if you approve it, and -" A box suddenly slammed into Ace's leg from the side, sending him sprawling into Marco. Marco hit the ground hard, Ace on top of him.

Ace vaguely heard Thatch mutter, "Strike!", but he was too distracted by the fact that his face was now pressed in Marco's groin. He tried to back up suddenly, only succeeding in tangling them up more and landing back in his same highly awkward position.

Thatch coughed over the speakers. "According to my data sources, this position means you two are about to mate. I'll leave you two to it, though you should know human males are incapable of producing offspring together." His snickers rang through the ship, as Ace raised his eyes slowly, dreading Marco's reaction to all of this. Thatch had definitely taken it too far this time.

**Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is for phoenix0725 for the drabble meme, and she got cavemen au... Special thanks to imperialmint, my wonderful animal consultant and beta for this. It is her fault it is nowhere near drabble length. I hope you all enjoy; I had lots of fun writing this one.**

Ace wrapped his furs tighter around himself. It might be spring, and they might be moving to their summer hunting grounds, but in the mountain pass the air was still bitterly cold. He drifted to the back of the line, alert for any threat that might be foolish enough to try their luck with the Foosha tribe.

Shanks and Garp argued about something at the front, Shanks's laughter echoing throughout the pass, while Makino tried to calm down Dadan, who was yelling at Luffy and Sabo for some misdeed or other. Ace grimaced in sympathy. He'd done well to escape that. Regardless of their seeming inattention, Ace had no doubts that they could handle anything the mountain threw at them, but it never hurt to be aware. Besides they were driving him crazy.

So while he told himself he was falling back to be a rear guard of sorts, he didn't really expect to hear anything, but as soon as the chaos that was his family had faded to a background noise, he heard a desperate trumpeting noise. Curious, he looked longingly toward the sound. It had to be more interesting than trudging behind a bunch of insane people. Still, he really shouldn't leave his family. They'd worry if he disappeared.

Ace glanced up to where Benn was attempting to prevent Garp and Shanks from getting into one of their "friendly" brawls, the entire village coming to a halt to watch the show and make bets. Seriously, how did they expect to get anywhere at this pace? Ace snorted. Who was he kidding? They'd never notice he was gone. The sound echoed mournfully through the pass one again.

He tried to signal Luffy and Sabo to slip off with him- they were always up for an adventure- but stopped when he saw Dadan still had them cornered. He met Sabo's pleading gaze and felt a bit guilty as he slunk off towards the ridge that the sounds came from without them, but if the hag had them, there was nothing he could do. They'd be fine. Maybe.

Once over the ridge, he found a narrow passageway in the rock where the sound emanated from. Now that he was closer, he could tell it was a young, distraught mammoth, the trumpeting sound growing weaker even as Ace got closer.

Ace hesitated briefly, common sense warring with curiosity and empathy, but when the cries were suddenly cut off, he was already halfway through the crevice. It was just wide enough for his shoulders, occasionally making him twist to get by, but Ace hardly noticed as he rushed through it. He blinked when he came out into a narrow canyon, his eyes having to adjust from the dim passageway.

A low keening noise drew him further into the canyon, and he rounded the bend. The source of the noise was immediately obvious. The gully had narrowed here, and, with the recent thaw, snow and ice mixed with rocks of varying sizes had come crashing down. He immediately started climbing the slick, unstable pile, hoping the poor creature wasn't underneath it all. Once over the edge he saw a baby calf in a narrow alcove, the debris too steep and slick for him to climb.

There were obvious signs that the adults had tried to dig him out, but they must have eventually given up the futile effort and moved on. The calf was throwing himself at the wall of ice, crying desperately for his mother, and Ace felt his heart wrench at the sight, especially when the calf collapsed in an exhausted heap, utterly spent, still struggling to force himself to try once more, crying breathlessly to himself.

He slid down the other side without a second thought, looking around the small niche where the mammoth was stuck. Luckily water ran off here, so there was a pool of meltwater that took up most of the space. He cautiously approached the oblivious calf, trying not to startle him. He was far too small to do any serious damage to anyone but himself, but that was more what Ace was worried about, given that he dealt with his larger brethren all the time.

Despite his efforts, the calf remained unaware until Ace gently stroked his ear. He shot up in surprise, hope obvious at the tender gesture.

"Shh... little guy. It's just me." Ace chuckled as the mammoth visibly deflated. "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here and back to mama. First, you got to drink some. I don't know how long you've been stuck here, but you got to take care of yourself."

He coaxed and prodded the tired, annoyed mammoth, who wanted nothing to do with him if he wasn't his mother and was quite peeved he took him from his goal, towards the water. When he stumbled into the water, the little mammoth perked up and began drinking hungerly.

"See, little guy? I know a thing or two." Ace laughed as he slurped up water in his trunk, turning to examine the mammoth's prison. He had some rope, and while the little guy was too heavy for him to lift up without Luffy and Sabo, he could rearrange the rocks and snow so they were less steep and keep the calf steady with a rope harness. From the signs left by the herd, they couldn't be that far away, probably abandoning the calf less than half an hour ago. They could probably catch up, provided the calf didn't tire out too easily.

A shower of cold water interrupted his thoughts, and he turned to the cheeky mammoth with a glare, only to receive another blast.

"Oh, you'd get it good if we weren't in a hurry, brat. It's far too cold for such games," Ace said, not allowing any threat to slip into his tone. The poor thing was so unbelievably happy to have some company, ears wagging like mad. Ace sighed, unable to keep his scowl, and turned to level out the debris a bit.

He'd almost finished when he sensed something was wrong. Ace turned back toward the now dozing mammoth but saw nothing amiss. He drew his hunting knife and listened. Ace lunged just in time to prevent a sabertooth from pouncing on the calf from a ledge on the alcove wall, tackling it head on. It was stupid, he knew, but Ace couldn't stand by and watch.

The cat was still lean from the winter months, probably desperate for food when he'd heard the mammoth cry, but still powerful enough to give Ace a problem. They wrestled on the ground, Ace slashing at it with his knife, but not scoring anything deep enough to dissuade the sabertooth. Claws bit into his chest, and he cried out, vaguely aware of the poor mammoth trumpeting again, this time in alarm.

Suddenly there was a burst of light, and all Ace could see was fire. The sabertooth released him and he lay there, stunned and panting. He sat bolt upright when he realized it had probably gone after the mammoth, which would be less trouble, only to see it frantically running away. A tall blond man, who was wielding a torch, stood over Ace, looked him over and reached out a hand to help him up.

Ace grasped the warm palm and allowed himself to be pulled up, grimacing at the sharp pain knifing into his chest. The man immediately pushed aside the tattered remains of his shirt, tearing most of it off and inspected his wound. It bled freely but was fairly shallow; it would leave a scar, but it was nothing to be too concerned about. He applied pressure with the shirt he'd forcibly removed, making Ace hiss in pain. Ace shuddered lightly when the man's fingertips brushed across his chest.

"Umm... Thank you. For saving me. Not that I couldn't have handled it. But you know, I..." Ace took a deep breath, making himself even more aware of the stranger's hands firmly pressing against his chest. "Thank you. I'm Ace, by the way."

"Marco," he said, his smooth voice caressing along Ace's senses, not looking up from his task, "Are you an idiot? Tackling a sabertooth in midair with only a knife is not something a brat like you should be doing."

"I could have taken it!" Ace retorted, glowering at Marco.

"Were you trying to prove something stupid? Pride is not worth throwing your life away!" Marco said, before suddenly being bowled over by the little mammoth, who had taken their argument a bit seriously, trumpeting a challenge at Marco as he stood proudly in front of Ace. They stared in shock at him for a few moments in shock, before Ace burst out laughing at Marco, still gaping at the calf from the dirt.

When he finally got himself under control, Ace said, "It's okay, little guy. He doesn't mean any harm." Ace pet him gently, and he smiled as the mammoth wrapped his trunk around his arm affectionately. Marco's expression cleared, and he got up from the ground brushing himself off.

"You really are an idiot, yoi," Marco stared at Ace in amazement, "You tackled a fully grown cat to save a mammoth." Ace blushed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he said, ignoring the heat in his cheeks. Marco sighed.

"Fine, let's get you fixed up. I passed the herd on the way here; we should be able to get him back if we hurry," he said, and Ace was unable to hold back a grin at the implicit offer.

Somehow Marco managed to bandage him up in record time, despite a disgruntled mammoth doing his very best to nudge him away from Ace. He'd stopped trying to knock him over when Ace reprimanded him, but apparently nothing would prevent him from always being just in the way. Afterwards, Ace put on proper clothes, shivering in the chill air, aware of Maro's careful watch as he eased his shirt on over his recently closed wound.

Ace was impressed that Marco never lost his temper with the calf, even when he kept tripping Marco up while they finished levelling out the rockslide enough for him to cross. They figured it would be easier on the calf than hoisting him up and less difficult with only the two of them on the slippery, unsteady pile.

Ace fashioned a quick harness, attaching it to his new friend with ease. The mammoth followed eagerly behind Ace, though it was obvious its energy was fading. He needed to be reunited with his mother quickly. They made it over the debris with little mishap, once it became obvious that Marco would not be allowed to touch the rope. Ace bit back a grin at the feisty actions of the calf.

"Something funny, brat?" Despite the fact that Marco looked completely impassive Ace could tell his patience was wearing a bit thin, as he watched their progress from the other side, where he'd fallen, admittedly gracefully, when the mammoth had made his objections known a bit forcefully.

"No, of course not," Ace said, struggling to keep his amusement out of his tone as they made their way down the otherside and failing miserably. Marco shook his head, chuckling slightly, a warm sound.

It was a difficult trek, the little mammoth, struggling to keep up as his strength flagged. Just as Ace was sure his mission would end in tragedy, Marco smiled at him, pointing out the mammoths headed toward them. Ace untied the calf quickly, causing the exhausted mammoth to look up. He must have caught scent of his mother, for he trumpeted enthusiastically and took off toward the herd, stumbling in his rush.

The sound caught the attention of the others, who took up the call, one rushing ahead of the others to greet the baby with ecstatic sounds, checking him all over with her trunk. Ace smiled at the sight, glad he had taken off to find out the source of the noise. He met Marco's eyes, seeing his own joy reflected in them, and grinned, warmth spreading through him when the stoic man smiled in return.

"Do you have a place to go, yoi?" Marco asked suddenly.

"Oh, yeah, I really should catch up! Sabo might get worried soon." Ace looked up at the position of the sun, wincing when he saw it was past midday. "We're taking the pass to the East side, but I got bored and found the calf and..."

"I see." Ace told himself firmly he was imagining the hint of disappointment in Marco's voice.

"Are you around here often?" Ace asked, trying to act nonchalant. Since Marco smiled at him, he probably failed.

"My family lives in a small valley on the west side of the pass, so often enough."

"Oh, maybe I'll see you again sometime," Ace said airily, watching the calf suckle hungrily, "I really have to go now."

"I'll go with you. Your tribe can stay with us for the night. It gets dangerous up here."

The herd moved off again, the calf happily scampering around his mother, and Ace watched as he tried to imagine what could possibly be dangerous when all of their village was together and once again found himself restraining a laugh. "They'll probably agree. They do love a party."

"Let's get going then, yoi." The warmth in Marco's smile kept the cold at bay all the way back to where Shanks and Garp were still fighting, not having moved an inch since Ace had left.

**Reviews are always appreciated, so please tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**For bluedog960, prompt: hunted. I hope you enjoy!**

Ace's ragged breath sounded painfully loudly in the dismal forest as he ran with all his might, dodging trees and brush to the best of his abilities. If he wasn't a logia user, he'd be covered in cuts and bruises from the thorns that dug into his skin when he was less than successful at dodging. He was dying to look behind him for signs of pursuit, but Ace knew that even the slightest hesitation would lead to capture. The sounds of the hunter hounded him, leaving him no doubt he was the chosen prey.

He'd welcomed the chase focusing on him, the challenge of being the first targeted, but he saw now his pride would lead only to a bittersweet end if he wasn't careful. How could he have been so foolish to believe he could win, even daring to think he could keep attention on him allowing the others to slip away? Ace shook off such useless thoughts. He had made his decision, and he would not regret the choice to sacrifice himself to get time for his brothers to escape. He would see this to the end.

Still, he didn't know how much longer he could make it. His lungs were burning: he'd been sprinting for miles, the ocean and its freedom far behind him now, the towering trees sentinel to his futile attempts to escape his fate. Nonetheless, Ace couldn't give up here. He refused to give in to the inevitable so easily. A piercing call came from behind him, making him stumble in surprise. Was it really over so soon? He refused to just lie down and wait for the end.

He halted in his mad dash, putting his back to a tree to make himself as inconspicuous as possible, gasping for air as his heart pounded in his ears. Ace needed to find a hiding place, now, or it would be over already. He couldn't face his family or Luffy if he gave himself up this easily. A glance around the clearing gave him new hope. One of the fallen trees nearby had a hollow big enough for him to squeeze into underneath the root system.

It would leave him cornered, but he was running out of time, the shrill cries drawing nearer with each gulp of air he dragged in. He let his precious hat, the hat Luffy had given him, fall back, hoping it would be less eye catching if it was lower down and began frantically trying to erase signs that he had been here. The trail would still lead to him, but at least he had a chance if his pursuer thought he'd taken to the trees or found some other way to destroy his tracks.

Ace dove into his his hiding spot, trying to calm his frantic heartbeat, knowing if he was heard it would be it for him. He held his breath, hoping he could slow it before it was too late and his panting got him caught. The sounds cut off abruptly. The hunterHe must be near and trying the hide his position from Ace as he stalked him.

It wasn't long before his leg started to fall asleep, the awkward position he had caught himself in making Ace long to move. The noise, however slight, would surely attract attention though, so he gritted his teeth and ignored it. The small space seemed to shrink as he waited, adrenaline still pumping through his system.

Ace did not like running, waiting, or hiding, but this was not a game that could be won through open challenges and brashness. An almost imperceptible noise drew his attention immediately. He was near. Ace froze and let his eyes close, realizing there was nothing left for him to do, letting out his breath in defeat. At least he had tried, making it farther than he thought possible.

"Found you."

Ace opened his eyes to meet Marco's amused gaze and sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, back up so I can get out of this forsaken hole in the ground," Ace said, not bothering to wait until Marco had moved before crawling out into Marco's lap. It was more convenient this way. He kissed Marco, open-mouthed, pulling back when he got lightheaded before he lost his breath all over again.

"You could have just let me catch you, yoi. Now we can go find the others together." He paused, absentmindedly tracing designs on Ace's bare back. "Or we could just leave them in whatever holes they managed to crawl into and have a bit of fun."

"No, we can have fun later. Right now, I need revenge. Whose idea was this stupid game again?" Ace asked, scowling, "I blame them for having to shove myself into there. Aren't we all a bit old for hide and seek?"

"It was Thatch's of course." Marco smirked at the predatory look on Ace's face. He shook his head, standing up and taking an unresisting Ace with him. "I heard his girly scream off to the West."

Ace grinned, settling his hat properly on his head, grabbing Marco's hand and pulling him along.

"Let's go give him something to scream about."

**I might have had to let phoenix0725 put angst prompts in the meme, but no one ever said I have to keep them angsty XD Reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
